1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a profiled frame for a switchgear cabinet with an inner profiled section and an outer profiled section, wherein the inner profiled section is made from a sheet steel blank and can have fastening receivers, on which built-ins can be fixed in place in an interior of the switchgear cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
A profiled frame is known from German Patent Reference DE 195 36 926. An outer profiled section, made from a sheet steel blank which is beveled several times, is used. The outer profiled section has two profiled sides positioned at an angle with respect to each other, which are oriented toward the interior of the switchgear cabinet. The two profiled sections form an inner receiver for an inner profiled section. The inner profiled section is used as a mounting rail and has rows of fastening receivers. The inner profiled section can be connected with the outer profiled section, for example by fastening screws. Built-ins can be fixed in place in the interior of the switchgear cabinet on the fastening receivers of the inner profiled section. Because of its cross-sectional design and of the sheet steel used, the outer profiled section can absorb large loads. The known profiled frame section is used for constructing a profiled frame. The profiled frame includes a switchgear cabinet body, which can be closed by lateral walls and a cabinet door. In corner areas of the switchgear cabinet, the lateral walls extend over the profiled frame sections, so that they cannot be seen from the outside.
A switchgear cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 43 33 025 C2, which has four vertical profiled frames. The profiled frames are formed of extruded profiled aluminum sections. In order to be able to absorb high loads, the extruded profiled section must have an appropriate cross-sectional design. In connection with extruded profiled sections there is the advantage, that the exteriors of the profiled sections can be designed with ornamental elements, for example formed longitudinal strips.